Punk Rock Romeo and Juliet
by MJ Awesome
Summary: CH. 2 I'm BAaAck! Hi! This is my new fic. (Based on Sid and Nancy.) Monica's a drug addicted groupie, while Chandler's in an up and comming band. Can her seductive and manipulitive ways destroy them both? Love kills.
1. Prologue

PUNK ROCK ROMEO AND JULIET  
  
A/N: THIS TAKES PLACE IN LONDON, 1976. MONICA IS A GROUPIE, AND CHANDLER'S IN A BAND.....IT'S TOO PERFECT.  
  
Monica finished applying a thick layer of eyeliner on the bottom of her eyelid, following it with a deep purple eye shadow. She stepped back and studied her pale complexion, and took a long drag on her cigarette. She covered her bare chest with a black, cut up T-shirt that read "Rock & Roll." Her hair was a concoction of messy black curls and crunching. Her nerves were going haywire, but she could blame that on the quick inhalation of crystal meth she had just consumed. She had been up for two straight days.  
  
But Monica was especially happy tonight. She was going to see the Sex Pistols. She had no clue how she had even got to London, but she was excited just the same. Her friend Rachel, whom just came down from a four- day no-sleep binge was collapsed on their rickety couch, while her other girlfriend, Phoebe stared off into space, high as a kite on acid. It was the Punk Rock revolution, London, 1976. Monica slipped some ecstasy into her pocket, and threw a fix of meth, just in case, in her purse. She walked over to Rachel and shook her awake.  
  
"Rach! Rach? C'mon! We gotta get to the show! There is no way I'm letting you stop me from seeing the Sex Pistols!" Monica whined. She did that a lot. Monica had a whine that would go straight through people. Rachel groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.  
  
"Go by yourself!" She mumbled. Monica shoved Rachel.  
  
"You're so fucking stupid..." Monica growled under her breath. Monica looked at Phoebe. "What about you? Are you coming?" Phoebe shook her head, with no words. Monica shrugged and left.  
  
Monica's true-life goal was to bed a Sex Pistol, preferably Sid Vicious. It didn't matter though, because she was a groupie, just like Phoebe and Rachel both. She was going to do anything and everything in her power, (which is a high amount of power compacted into her little body,) to get what she wanted.  
  
Chandler Bing looked over a raggedy piece of notebook paper, where his scribbles of poetic lyrics complaining of U.K. and Anarchy.........it still sounded like a Sex Pistols rip off. When would he ever find true inspiration?  
  
"We go on in fifteen minutes!" Ross Geller, Chandler's fellow bandmate called. He was lead guitarist, while Chandler was vocals and drumming by Joey Tribbianni. That was the whole band, Order of Chaos......... Well, sort of. Their bassist, Eddie, had just had a total nervous breakdown due to his ex-girlfriend, Tilly, and something about fish.  
  
So they were on in 15, with no bassist, and staggering, unoriginal  
lyrics. He didn't worry, however, because Order of Chaos was still on it's way up, he knew it. Ross, who basically was the leader of the band, adjusted his mike onstage. It was a full bar, with lots of noise and people with multi- colored hair. They were big enough to get gigs, but still not big enough to receive an announcer.  
  
"Ladies and Gents.........Order of Chaos!" Ross yelled. They were American, all of New York, but London was where things were happening. "1-2-1-2-3-4!" Suddenly pandemonium cut loose, as if fate had his hand in all that was about to happen. No one knows what the fight was about, but it definitely drowned out Chandler's voice. The bar was a giant battleground, which wasn't uncommon. He just stood motionless at the mike, before walking right back off stage.  
  
Monica got to the bar just as people were piling out. "What's going on?" She asked, "Aren't the Sex Pistols here?"  
  
"That was last night. All that's here tonight is Order of Chaos." A man said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Are they the shit like the Sex Pistols?" She asked, at least she could still get a little action tonight from one of them, although she was disappointed about not seeing the Sex Pistols.  
  
"They're not bad." He said before walking into the street.  
  
Little did Monica and Chandler know their little lives were about to collide into the biggest story of 1976.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO  
  
P.S. IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!! 


	2. Some for Everyone

**PUNK ROCK ROMEO AND JULIET**  
  
The whole bar was practically deserted, except for a few barflies and the band. Monica felt like she had just walked in on a huge circus that was just cleaning up; she had missed out on all the fun. Monica sighed and walked up to the bar.  
  
"Get me a beer." She ordered, and the bartender did as he was asked.  
  
"Where's my Fender!?" Monica heard a man yell. She turned around to see a black haired guy in his early twenties looking around frantically. "Chandler? You seen it?" Monica then realized she recognized the black haired guy.  
  
"Ross." she rolled her eyes. Ross turned to her and looked a little surprised.  
  
"Mon?" he asked, less than thrilled to see his groupie sister.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Monica said taking a drag off her cigarette. "Still with your bullshit band?" She asked.  
  
"Yes........." he said matter-of-factly. "Well, it's not the same band. We lost Eddie, and we got a new guy to replace Alan."  
  
"What's his name?" Monica was interested.  
  
"Oh no. I don't want you anywhere NEAR my band. Not after Alan." Ross said walking off. It was too late, though. Chandler, having heard Ross' call for him only minutes earlier finally immerged from the back room. Monica, sensing Ross' objection, winked at Chandler while exhaling a white cloud of puffy smoke.  
  
"Hi," was all he could fathom.  
  
"Hey." Monica nodded.  
  
"Uh, Ross. Your Fender's already in the van." Chandler informed him. Ross looked between Monica and Chandler, who were eyeing each other wildly. "Who's this?" Chandler finally asked. Ross sighed, there was no way to stop it now. He had already lost one band member due to Monica's ways.  
  
"Chandler, this is my little sister Monica. Monica, this is the vocalist that replaced Alan, Chandler."  
  
Suddenly, the room grew tense.  
  
"Ross? Ross!" was heard from Joey in the back, already with his groupie for that evening. "Com'ere!" Ross just stared at Monica, not sure what to do. "ROSS!" Ross finally bit his tongue and made his way back. Monica laughed.  
  
"Fuckin' idiot." She whispered under her breath.  
  
"So, you live here long?" Chandler asked shyly. Monica stared Chandler up and down, exhaled and put out her cigarette.  
  
"I can't even remember." She shrugged. Chandler smiled.  
  
"Oh. Have you heard our band?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yeah, Chad. It's the shit." She nodded.  
  
"Actually, it's Chandler." He fixed. Monica shook her head.  
  
"Whatever, listen, you want to get outta here?" She asked, her eyes piercing into him. Chandler thought about this.  
  
There was something about Monica that was so captivating, so endearing. He had to go. He didn't know why he felt this way. She was so different, so in charge, and he liked that, being such a passive person. Monica stood up and looked at him, like he had about ten seconds to make up his mind.  
  
"I-I can't." He finally sputtered. It was so hard for him to say no, but there was a reason.  
  
"Whatever, your loss." She sighed, putting her stuff in her purse. Suddenly, her baggie of meth fell out of it. Chandler reached down to pick it up.  
  
"What's this?" He asked, knowing very well what it was. Monica snatched it from him quickly.  
  
"None of your business." She spat. Chandler hadn't meant to offend her. He thought up a quick lie.  
  
"No-no. I'm into that." He lied. Monica furrowed her brow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. C-can you get me some?" He asked, knowing well he had never touched it in his life. Monica shifted her weight to the right.  
  
"How much money you got?" She nodded. Chandler pulled out a few 50's. Monica grabbed it before he could count.  
  
"Alright. Since you're not coming, I'll be back in an hour." She said booking it out of there. Chandler kept hope, but knew that would probably be the last time he saw Monica, or his 50's.  
  
**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((**  
  
Two days had passed since Chandler and Monica had met, and he still couldn't get her out of his head. Hanging out with Ross and Joey was fine, but it wasn't her. Chandler turned to Ross as they were walking out in the cool, London air.  
  
"So, what ever happened between you and Monica?" Chandler asked. Ross looked at Chandler with amazement.  
  
"You're STILL thinking about my sister? Don't man. Not just cuz she's my sister, but because she's BAD NEWS." Ross tried. Chandler shook his head.  
  
"No she's not. Just tell me now, because I need to decide for myself." Chandler said annoyed.  
  
"Monica got heavily into sex, drugs and rock and roll. The typical groupie. She's NOTHING special." Ross said exasperated. Chandler nodded quietly. Suddenly, speak of the devil; Monica came running around the corner, right into Chandler's arms.  
  
"Hi." Chandler said quietly. Monica stared into his eyes for only a minute, before looking behind herself quickly and frantically.  
  
"Don't just stand there, HELP ME!" She shrieked. "Hide me!" She started running, still holding Chandler's hand. Chandler ran with her, and Ross followed.  
  
"Let go of him!" Ross ordered. "He's the only guitarist we have LEFT!" Ross yelled. Monica whipped around.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" She screamed. "Chad-"Monica stared at Chandler.  
  
"Chandler!" Chandler and Ross said in unison.  
  
"Whatever! Chandler, I will give you whatever drug you want if you hide me!" Monica said desperately. Ross shook his head at Chandler, but Monica's pale blue eyes won the battle. Chandler nodded.  
  
"Alright, our apartment's right up here." Chandler said. Monica smiled and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Soon, Rachel came running around the corner as well.  
  
"Mon! They're right on our ass! MY GOD you can run fast." She breathed heavily. Ross stared at Rachel's bleach blonde hair with purple tips.  
  
"Rachel? What HAPPENED to you?" Ross asked, his mouth agape. Rachel looked up, dazed and confused.  
  
"Who's this? Why aren't we still running?" She asked, thumb in Ross' direction. Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel all made their way three blocks over to their apartment. Once in the safety of the apartment, Monica and Rachel looked out the windows and the peephole.  
  
"What is going on here?" Ross asked. Monica stared blankly.  
  
"Well if you MUST know........." Monica began. "we had some people after us. Not a lot we could do about it."  
  
"Why where they after you?" Chandler asked. Monica and Rachel both began to mumble off random reasons. Finally, Rachel spoke up.  
  
"-And Monica stole 500 dollars worth of drugs." She concluded nodding. Chandler's mouth dropped. Ross' mouth dropped. Actually, Ross' mouth dropped off and onto the floor.  
  
"WHAT?" He yelled.  
  
"It's no big deal........." Monica said waving an uncaring hand.  
  
"NO BIG DEAL?" Ross yelled again. Monica stood back.  
  
"NO! People do it all the time! I didn't have the money! I needed it!"  
  
"What about MY money?" Chandler said loudly.  
  
"You gave her MONEY?" Ross objected.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!" Rachel screamed. Everyone's attention was on her now. "It doesn't MATTER why we were being chased." A small smile crossed her lips. "The good news is there's some for everyone."  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO


End file.
